


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by thewolfatmydoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas is resigned to never being with his soulmate, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, No Smut, but he has the best of intentions, destiel soulmate au, there is some swearing in this sorry, this is just fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatmydoor/pseuds/thewolfatmydoor
Summary: In a world where the songs your soulmate sings get stuck in your head what do you do when you realize that your soulmate is female and you are most definitely a gay man? That's the struggle that our dear Castiel is currently going through. Can his meddling brother make things better or is Cas truly destined for a life on his own?





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a tumblr post I had shared on facebook 2 years ago, and it came up in my 'on this day' thingy the other day. I liked the idea of it and it bounced around in my head for a couple of days before I settled on just writing the damn thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Any comments or kudos are more than welcome.

“Do we really have to go out to eat Gabriel?” Cas shouted.   
  
“Yes Cassie. I missed your 21st and I haven’t seen you in over a year. You’re gonna be 22 soon and we need to have a talk. I have questions and you need to give me answers. You know Anna calls me regularly, she is worried about you. So we are going out, just us two and I am getting to the bottom of this.”  
  
Cas groaned internally. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to spend time with his brother, or that he had any real problem with going out to eat per se, but he just didn’t feel up to fielding questions about why he hadn’t tried to find his “Soulmate” yet.   
  
The thing with soulmates was that it seemed so final. They were supposed to be THE ONE. That one person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with and not only did that thought terrify Castiel, he was also pretty sure from the songs that had been getting stuck in his head that his supposed soulmate was female. As a gay guy that didn’t really sit well with him. So he had spent the better part of the past year ignoring them, hoping that one day the songs would stop and he could go back to just being alone, because as far as he could tell being alone was better than the alternative right now. Seeking the person out wouldn’t be fair to either of them.  
  
He grumbled as he stomped down the stairs, and he grumbled throughout the ride to the restaurant, and he grumbled whilst they were waiting to be seated, and he only stopped grumbling after Gabe had snapped at him to shut up and they were there now so there was no point in freakin’ grumbling any more.   
  
It didn’t stop the sour look on his face though. Which only got more pronounced as the same damn song popped into his head again and with nothing to distract him from it he started humming along.  
  
“Cassie?”  
  
Cas’ head snapped up from his menu to look at Gabriel when he heard the tone in his brothers voice, “What?”  
  
“What are you humming?”  
  
“I. Uh, I wasn’t humming.” _Shiiiitttt!  
  
_“Yes you were. Don’t lie to me. Out with it.”  
  
“Damn it Gabriel. Just leave it alone. Please” Cas was all but begging his brother.  
  
“Nuh-uh. This is why we’re here Cassie. Please just talk to me. Why don’t you want to find your soulmate?” Gabe looked across at Cas, hope in his eyes, “I know the songs started coming through a few months after your birthday.”  
  
“H-how do you know that?”  
  
“Anna told me. She also said that you have developed a habit of singing Led Zeppelin to try and drown it out”  
  
“Of course she did” Cas sighed heavily, no matter what it seemed he wasn’t going to escape this conversation.  
  
“So why are you avoiding this? Aren’t you curious?”  
  
“I suppose I was. At least to start with.”  
  
“So why the change?”  
  
“The songs.” Cas could feel his emotions start to well up inside him. This is why he tried to block it all out. The idea of spending his life with one preordained person terrified him, but it was even worse to think about not spending his life with someone. He had spent so many years excited about turning 21 and finally finding out what it was all about that when he realised his soulmate was female his heart had shattered.  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“You asked me what I was humming yeh? Well it was ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ from Grease.”  
  
“Yeh? And?” Gabe looked confused, “Why is that a bad thing?”  
  
“Because Sandy sings it.”  
  
“Ooook. You’re gonna have to help me out here baby bro because I don’t get why that would be something bad.”  
  
“Because every song I have had pop into my head over the past year has been one that Sandy sings, or her half of a duet with Danny.”  
  
“Yeh? I’m still not getting why that’s a problem.”  
  
_Now or never Cas. If you want him off your back you’re gonna have to spell it out for him.  
  
_“It’s a problem Gabriel, because, well because I am gay.” Cas’ breath shuddered out of him and he collapsed in on himself. His head coming to rest heavily on his folded arms. The tears he had been trying to hold back started to flow freely.  
  
“Ah shit Cassie, why didn’t you say something before now? Did you think we were going to judge you or something? Because I need to reassure you that that would never happen. I am sorry if you feel like we have been trying to force you into finding this person.”  
  
Gabe reached across to Cas and gently carded his fingers through his brothers wild hair.  
  
“Come on Castiel, please talk to me.”  
  
Cas lifted his head up, his red rimmed eyes settling on Gabe’s worried face, “I just, I was so excited in the run up to my birthday you know. I realised that it might not happen straight away, age differences and all that. Then when I first got a song stuck in my head around 4 months after my birthday I was ecstatic,” he shrugged his shoulders, the weight of the world seemed to be pressing in around him, “I didn’t really pay much attention to what the song was, it was just nice to know that MY person was out there somewhere. I wanted to reach out to you so we could figure out how I could go about finding them, but before I had the chance the songs changed. I knew then that my supposed soulmate was female and I couldn’t do it Gabe. I couldn’t think about it anymore, and I certainly couldn’t try to find them, it all hurt too much. So I just shut it all down. Did my best to forget about it in the hopes that eventually the songs would stop, or I just wouldn’t hear them anymore or something,” tears were streaming down Cas’ face, his body trembling from the emotion coursing through it, “but it just gets worse. They have been getting more frequent and I can’t ignore them and I am just so fucking tired. I just want it to stop.”  
  
“Oh Cassie. I am so sorry. I wish you had told me this before. I could have been here for you. I really am sorry. I promise I won’t mention it again, but if you need to talk about it then I will always be here for you. I love you baby bro, no matter what.”  
  
“Love you too Gabe. Thanks for forcing me to tell you I guess. I feel a bit better having shared it all.”  
  
Gabe chuckled, “Well I am glad I helped a little. Do you want to eat? I feel bad for dragging you out now.”  
  
“Hell yeh I wanna eat. You’re paying remember!!”  
  
“That’s more like it.” Gabe was pleased to see his brother finally smiling again.   
_Maybe I can help him more than he realises._ He mused as he watched Cas look over the menu, no doubt trying to find the most expensive items he could.  
  
It turned out that Cas actually enjoyed going out with his brother for a few hours, he was relieved he had finally been able to come out and he hoped that now he could continue in his quest to forget all about soulmates.   
  
His relief lasted all of one week.  
  
“Soooo Cassie, I was speaking to a friend of mine who told me something really interesting about soulmates.”  
  
“What do you mean Gabriel?” Cas didn’t like where he thought this conversation was heading and his defences were instantly up.  
  
“Well I was talking to her about what you had told me.”  
  
“Dammit Gabe, you spoke to someone else about me? I thought we had dropped this. I don’t want to think about it anymore.” Cas snapped, anger bubbling to the surface as he stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He raced up to his bedroom and slammed that door as well for good measure.  
  
No more than a minute later there was a light tapping on his door, “Go away Gabe.”  
  
Gabe pushed the door open, “I SAID GO AWAY.”  
  
“Aww come on Cassie. Just hear me out please?”  
  
Cas felt his bed dip as Gabe sat on it, “You aren’t going to give me a damn choice are you?”  
  
“No. I think you need to hear this.”  
  
“Fine. Just say what you have to say and then will you leave me the fuck alone?”  
  
“Scouts honor.”  
  
“You were never a Scout Gabriel.” Cas scoffed.  
  
“Yeh well… So as I was saying before you so unceremoniously flounced out of the kitchen, I have this friend who has spent a very long time researching soulmates and she has met people who have been in similar situations to you…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And she told me that out of those people, you know, who are like you, some of them have met their soulmates and had the chance to speak to them and you know what?”  
  
“No Gabe. I don’t know what. Is there a point to this?”  
  
“Yeh, I’m getting to it. So the people that met their soulmates and spoke to them have actually made really good friends and the songs stopped and everything. That’s cool right?”  
  
“So what you’re telling me is that I need to find who my soulmate is, meet them, and come out to them? And that somehow everything will magically be ok? Are you high?”  
  
Gabe cackled at the look of utter disbelief on Cas’ face, “Basically yeh. But I’m not high, well not right now at least.”  
  
“Go away Gabe. This is ridiculous.” Cas turned his back to Gabe and pulled his covers over him.  
  
Gabe got up and walked back to Cas’ door, “Ok. Look, I thought you might be like this, and I don’t blame you. I really don’t but at least listen to me when I tell you this, even if you don’t want to believe what I have already told you, believe me when I say that I am pretty sure, no scratch that, I am 100% sure that I have found them.” Gabe walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He made his way back down the stairs and went to sit in the living room hoping that it wouldn’t be too long before Castiel’s curiosity got the better of him and he came to join him.  
  
It took half an hour, and Gabe was almost at the point of going back upstairs to drag Castiel’s ass out of bed when he heard a voice come from behind him, “Ok. What do I need to do?”  
  
“Well first of all you need to go and shower. I’m gonna lay some clothes out on your bed whilst you do that, and then we are going to go and get this sorted tonight.”  
  
“Are you serious? Tonight?”  
  
“Yep. Now go, and no arguing or I am gonna drag you out of this house in your crusty pj’s and I can guarantee you don’t want me to do that.”  
  
“Goddammit Gabe. I hate you sometimes you know that right?”  
  
“Yeh, yeh. Now shower. Go on, go.”   
  
Gabe gestured for Cas to take his sorry ass upstairs and even though he couldn’t see the point in arguing he could still be grumpy about it.  
  
When he got out of the shower he found a pair of dark grey jeans, a midnight blue button down shirt, and a plum pullover laid out on his bed.  
  
“GABE. Why do I need to get dressed up?” Cas shouted down the stairs.  
  
“Just do as your told baby bro, and trust me. Please.”  
  
Cas sighed but relented. _At least this will all be over soon._ He pulled the clothes on and traipsed downstairs to find Gabe waiting by the door with a pair of freshly polished brogues in his hand.  
  
“Here, put these on.” He handed them over to Cas.  
  
Once Cas was ready Gabe picked up his keys and headed out to Cas’ car where he promptly climbed into the driver’s side.  
  
“What are you doing Gabe?”  
  
“What does it look like?”  
  
“Uh, but that’s my car, surely I should be driving?”  
  
“Yeh but you don’t know where we are going. Just get in and shut up Cas.”  
  
“Ugh fine. I don’t get why I had to dress up though. This is a terrible idea.”  
  
“It’s fine Cas. Believe me you will feel much better once we’ve got this out of the way.”  
  
“Whatever Gabe.” Cas turned to look out of his window, he was done with the conversation. He just wanted to get this done and get back home to eat a tub of ice cream in his underwear.  
  
Cas watched the lights of the city as they drove to their destination. He was surprised when they pulled into a parking lot almost in the centre of the city.  
  
“Where are we going Gabriel?”  
  
“Get out of the car and you’ll see.”  
  
If Cas was honest with himself he would admit that he had a few butterflies flying nervously in his stomach, and that the mischievous look on his brothers face was making him feel very anxious indeed. He couldn’t believe he had gone along with this, but he was here now, so he did as Gabe said and stepped out of the car.  
  
“So what am I looking for Gabe?”  
  
Gabe grinned at him as he pointed across the road, “That.” He said simply.  
  
Cas turned to look at where Gabe had pointed and his breath caught in his throat. It seems they had ended up in the theatre district and tonight was the opening night for Grease.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” he asked incredulously. He turned back to Gabe, glaring daggers at him, “Are you fucking serious Gabriel?”  
  
“Yes dear brother I am, and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Just trust me on this. Or you can turn around and walk home. Because I have your keys, and I for one plan on seeing this production.”  
  
“You are an asshole.”  
  
“But you love me all the same, and I know you are curious, if you weren’t you wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Ugh, fine. But I hate you so much right now.” Cas spat back at Gabe as he stomped across the road to the theatre.  
  
Gabe it turns out had purchased the tickets in advance, and they were for front row seats. Cas almost turned and walked away when he found that out. He would have done if Gabe didn’t have a death like grip on his arm keeping him in place.  
  
He was manhandled through the crowd as Gabe pushed him towards their seats. They ended up bang in the middle of the row and Cas could do absolutely nothing about it. Gabe had really outdone himself this time.  
  
“Just enjoy the show Cassie. I promise you it won’t be anything like you are expecting.”  
  
Cas glowered at him but didn’t respond. He slid as far down in his seat as he could and just prayed that this would be over quickly.  
  
He zoned out as the musical started, only glancing up briefly to see what the cast looked like, before ducking his head back down as he tried to disappear into the darkness of the auditorium.  
  
As the iconic ‘Summer Nights’ started he felt Gabe jab him in the side with his elbow and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in surprise and pain.  
He turned to glare at Gabe who smirked at him in return and tilted his head in the direction of the stage, silently imploring Cas to pay attention.  
When he finally looked at what was happening on stage he all but fell out of his seat. No more than a few feet in front of him was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, but that wasn’t what had shocked Castiel, it was the fact that this adonis was belting out Sandy’s lines of the song.  
  
He couldn’t help it when his jaw went slack and dropped open. _Surely not? This can’t be happening._ One quick glance at Gabe and the shit-eating grin on his brother’s face was enough proof for Cas. This guy was playing Sandy.   
  
He grabbed the program out of Gabe’s hands, turning it just right so he could see it in the small amount of light there was coming from the stage. There was a picture of the leads on the front of the program, and in huge letters it read - ‘A BOLD NEW TAKE ON A TIMELESS CLASSIC. WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT DEAN WINCHESTER AS SANDY & MEG MASTERS AS DANI IN THIS GENDER REVERSED PRODUCTION OF GREASE.’  
  
Turning back to Gabe he mouthed, “HOLY FUCK” and Gabe just smiled holding a finger up to his lips, before pointing back to the stage.  
  
Cas spent the first half of the production, after that realisation, enraptured. When the curtain came down to signify the intermission he practically bounced out of his seat with excitement. When they reached the foyer he couldn’t contain his excitement anymore and he picked Gabe up spinning him around in a giant bear hug.  
  
“Oh my god Gabriel. Did, did you know about this?” he said as he placed a laughing Gabe back on to solid ground.  
  
“I might have done. I did a bit of research and it all led me to one conclusion…”  
  
“That I am your soulmate.”  
  
Cas spun on his heels at the sound of a person behind him. He came face to face with Dean almost knocking him over. Dean reached out and grabbed his arms to steady them both.   
Dean trailed his fingers down Cas’ arms before letting go and then he held his hand out for Cas to shake. Cas took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
“Hi. I’m Dean, and Gabriel here tells me that you Cas are the reason I have had Led Zeppelin running through my head whenever I have been rehearsing.”   
  
“Oh shit. I am so sorry. I didn’t realise.” Cas dropped his head in shame as he felt a blush creep rapidly over his skin.  
  
He felt firm fingers tilting his chin up and when he looked back at Dean he saw nothing but happiness in his eyes. Eyes that Cas now noticed were the shade of a lush green meadow with the sun shining down on it. He gulped, his throat suddenly very dry as Dean said, “Hey, it’s fine. Zeppelin are my favourite band so you scored a lot of points there.”  
  
“Oh, well, um, ok then.” _Jeez Cas. Way to string a sentence together. He is gonna think you are an idiot or something.  
  
_Dean chuckled, his hand still on Cas’ chin, “Well look I know this must be a lot for you to take in right now, and I have to get back stage again for the second half, but I was wondering if you were busy afterwards? Maybe we could go and grab a burger? Get to know each other a little.”  
  
“That sounds really great… oh but Gabriel drove though so I don’t think I can.” Cas sighed sadly, worried the moment was going to pass him by.  
  
“I have my car, that is if you are happy to ride with me?”  
  
Cas turned to look at Gabe who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he just nodded his head in answer to the silent question Cas had asked.  
  
“I would like that very much Dean. If you’re sure you don’t mind.”  
  
“Course I don’t mind. I get to go on a date with the hottest guy I have ever seen, who also happens to be my soulmate. This is the best opening night I have ever had.” Dean was practically beaming and Cas couldn’t stop the smile from spreading to his face too.  
  
“Ok. Great. Sh-should I meet you out here after the show then?”  
  
“Yeh that’d be great Cas. I’ve gotta run now though. I hope you enjoy the rest of the show.” He leant over and gave Cas a chaste kiss on the cheek before dashing back through the crowd.  
  
Cas stood lost in the wonderment of it all and he jumped when Gabe’s hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“You coming back in or are you just gonna stand there for the next hour?”  
  
“Uh, I, I’m coming,” he followed behind Gabe as they made their way back to their seats, “Gabe?”  
  
“What’s up Cassie?”  
  
“Thank you for this. I can’t quite believe this is real.”  
  
“Well you’ve got an hour to wrap your head around it being real, and then you’ve got a date with the one and only Dean Winchester,” Gabe turned to Cas and smiled at him, “I am really happy for you Cassie. I’ve got a good feeling about this.”  
  
“Thanks Gabe. Me too.”  
  
Cas was vibrating with excitement throughout the remainder of the show, and when Gabe left him on his own in the foyer he could barely stand still from anticipation.   
  
The feeling that swept through him when he saw Dean walking towards him was new and scary but strangely exhilarating, “Hello Dean” he said as confidently as he could when Dean stopped in front of him.  
  
“Hey Cas. Did you enjoy the show?”  
  
“I did, it was great. You were great. Really great.”  
Dean’s smile was like sunshine and he giggled as he said, “That’s great Cas. Really great.” Before giving Cas a cheeky wink, “So are burgers ok? I am starving and I know a really great place.”  
  
“That would be lovely Dean. Lead the way.”  
  
Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and laced their fingers together as he tugged him towards the exit.   
  
They walked hand in hand out into the night both of them knowing that this was the start of something amazing.  



End file.
